


i can feel your heart inside of mine

by CarbonFootprint



Series: for your eyes only [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blind!Takumi, Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Insecurity, M/M, Revelations path, Smut, Spoilers for third path, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonFootprint/pseuds/CarbonFootprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' "I would wish that you only show this sight to me," Leo finally said, his voice low, a beacon in the dark that Takumi could always cling to, "If you would allow it, of course. I want you to be for my eyes and my eyes only."</p><p>"Of course," Takumi breathed, his heart speeding up in his chest, "Anything." </p><p>"Everything," Leo said in return and Takumi felt his lips on his forehead." '</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can feel your heart inside of mine

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote more for this UA because I'm leokumi trash and i have way too much time on my hands (I actually don't but i make time for leokumi because it gives me life....?) 
> 
> enjoy uwu

Leo learned him slowly.

It wasn't that Leo was a slow learner by any standards- he was a genius obviously- but he was careful and Takumi appreciated it.

His entire life he had been skittish around people because of the subject of his sight, but now he had Leo, and he wanted Leo to know everything there was to know about him. He wanted to tell Leo about the way his world lit up the first time he had held the Fujin Yumi. He wanted Leo to know how he learned people from their voices and the softness of their skin, the sounds of their laughs and the feeling of them simply being in the same room as him.

He wanted to learn Leo in all those ways too, but Leo had to know him first.

They started their courtship slowly, softly, shyly on Takumi's part. From the day Leo had guided him so carefully to find his sight, he had felt even more smitten for the other prince. Leo was kind and gentle under his hard guise of arrogance and tendency to patronize those around him. Takumi liked his true colors. He liked the way Leo would soften when they were alone. He liked the way Leo would get cocky when they played chess and flustered when they played shogi. He liked Leo's voice, the sound of his laughter and the different pitches and tones to his voice.

He loved Leo.

He felt loved by Leo, loved in a way he had never felt before, and it was good and right.

He knew Leo loved him too. Leo was careful around him, slowly getting used to the idea that they were lovers rather than friends, but sometimes his questions broke through, and Takumi shared with him because that was what was supposed to be done for loved ones.

" _How_ do you see?" Leo had asked him one day as they walked through a grassy plain in Nohr.

"What do you mean?" Takumi hummed in response, one hand clutching his bow, the other holding tightly to Leo’s own hand, fingers laced together.

"What does your bow make you see? Do you see like I would? Do you see that grass is green and the sky is blue and stone is grey?" Leo explained, gazing down at him, his eyes curious and imploring of him.

Green and grey, those were different. He had never seen those colors before. The only color he knew was blue, and he had just known it was blue when he first saw it, as if the Fujin Yumi had whispered the right name to him. He knew black and he knew white. His mother had told him that those weren’t really colors. Rather, white was an amalgam of every color, all the colors his eyes couldn’t see through the bow, and black was the absence of color, never-ending and dark.

"I don't know those colors," Takumi sighed, "I see- I see black, white and blue in different shades and brightness. The brightest things are those with life in them. The halls of a castle are duller, just- outlines, but people are whole." It was hard to explain what the Fujin Yumi did for him. The bow made it so he could see, but he knew he didn't see like Leo or his siblings did. He saw in his own way, a way only he knew, and Leo just wanted to understand.

Leo nodded in understanding and didn't ask anything else that day. They walked outside for a long while just so Takumi could see the Nohrian landscape. The trees were nothing like the trees in Hoshido. There gnarled and dark, covered in dark leaves instead of bright flower petals. It was fitting of Nohr, he supposed.

Nohr was so strange and different from Hoshido. It was only the first time he was visiting the place and he felt the differences immediately. The people themselves were darker in their colors. There was less bright white and blue, and more dark, muted tones.

 Leo was still bright though. Among his people, he shone so brightly, illuminated in white so blinding Takumi was thankful only he could picture it. It was a strong and powerful aura, and Takumi didn't want anyone else seeing Leo liked he did. That sight was for him alone.

"What do I look like? To you, I mean," Leo asked quietly one night after dinner when they were sitting alone in the Castle Krakenburg library. It was a loaded question for sure. Takumi could hear Leo's curiosity, but also some semblance of worry to his voice, which was just absurd. He reached out, taking Leo's hand in his own, lacing their fingers together before he smiled, raising his eyes to Leo's face to take in the deep blue and the bright, bright white.

"You- when I first laid eyes on you, you were like nothing I had ever seen before," he breathed. He heard Leo's sharp intake of breath, muted but still present in the quiet of the library, and he felt Leo's fingers tighten around his own.

"How so?"

"Everyone in Hoshido looks about the same to me," Takumi shrugged, "My siblings look a bit different, brighter in color than an average person, but you- you are dark, but so, so bright too... You look like- I believe the color is indigo, but mixed with something less violet and more- _rich_ ," he murmured, smiling when Leo's thumb stroked slowly over his knuckles, "You're that dark blue, but all around you it's white, and bright. You're so bright in my eyes. When we first met, I wanted to look at you forever."

There was silence between them, heavy and thick in the air. Leo stared at him, his eyes wider as if he was seeing him differently. His lips were parted in awe and Takumi didn't know if he had ever seen such a look on Leo's face.

"Gods Takumi," Leo finally breathed, pulling him forward suddenly so he could kiss him, deep and long, his bow abandoned behind him. Leo's free hand was around his back, holding him close as he kissed him deeper and deeper still. Leo held him like he loved him.

 Leo loved him.

He kissed back because he was hopeless to resist Leo. He kissed him until his lips were wet and swollen and it felt good. When he pulled away and opened his eyes, he only saw black, but that was alright for now. Leo's arm was still around him, his hand still holding his own.

"I could never be more beautiful than you," Leo breathed against his lips.

"That's a lie," Takumi murmured in return, smiling against Leo's mouth, "I know you are. I know."

"Well, I should show you how beautiful I think you are." Leo's words were too sweet, too loving, and Takumi let himself sink deeper into his adoration.

With Leo, the dark didn't matter.

Slowly, he had started letting go of his bow a bit when he was with Leo, his fingers loosening on the sacred weapon in favor of clinging to Leo. The dark terrified him. He hated feeling helpless and lost and weak without his sight, but Leo didn't let him feel weak. Leo made him stronger than before.

"Alright then," he laughed softly, "You answer the same question. What do I look like to you?" He knew he wouldn't be able to understand most of the colors Leo could describe, but it would be nice to reciprocate Leo's on clueless curiosity.

"I quite enjoy your eyes, and your hair," Leo whispered, "It's strange for men to have such long hair in Nohr, so naturally when I first encountered you, I was rather curious about it," he hummed. Takumi could hear the low vibration of his voice and he felt Leo's hand moving to gently brush through his bangs, stroking back around his head to the length of his hair constantly swaying behind him, "Recall when you were injured, and I came to your tent-"

"I remember very well. You were quite cross with me," Takumi laughed softly.

"Yes, well, your hair wasn't held up by a ribbon and- and I thought you looked beautiful with it flowing over your shoulders. It distracted me because I was meant to be angry with you for being so reckless," he smiled and Takumi heard the expression in his voice, "I guess I was truly smitten for you even then."

"I could say the same for you," Takumi said, catching Leo's wandering fingers in his own, "Here." He reached and pulled the ribbon from his hair, loosening the clasp on the lower end of it. He felt his hair fall all around him, spilling over his shoulders and down his back like rain, long and light, stray stands brushing his face.

Leo didn’t speak, he just touched and observed. His fingers were light and careful as they stroked his hair, reverent in their movements.

"I would wish that you only show this sight to me," Leo finally said, his voice low, a beacon in the dark that Takumi could always cling to, "If you would allow it, of course. I want you to be for my eyes and my eyes only."

"Of course," Takumi breathed, his heart speeding up in his chest, "Anything."

"Everything," Leo said in return and Takumi felt his lips on his forehead.

* * *

He started to let go slowly, if only by the force of Leo's increasing pull on his life. Leo broke his patterns and tendencies and helped build him new ones, better ones. In the past, he had built his life on methods of avoiding his fears and weaknesses. Leo changed that for the better.

His stays in Nohr became longer and longer, and eventually Xander requested that he would stay there more permanently as something of a liaison between their two kingdoms. He didn't protest of course. Though he missed Hoshido daily, there were plenty of distractions in Nohr aside from his duties as an adviser. Elise accepted him as yet another big brother she could play with, and Camilla's comments on the nature of his and Leo's relationship were exceedingly embarrassing, but Nohr felt like home if only because of Leo.

Leo was changing him, slowly but surely chipping away at whatever hard shell of fear and insecurity in which he had encased himself. Leo wanted him to be free. Leo wanted him to feel everything and experience everything without a shred of fear, and the fact that Leo cared about him that deeply made him feel all that more loved.

They had planned to go on a walk through the lands around Castle Krakenburg one day, but when he grabbed for his bow, Leo caught his hand before he could take up the weapon.

"Leave it," Leo whispered, squeezing his hand tightly, "Leave it, please. For me?”

"Leo, I-"

"Takumi, please. Just trust me on this,” Leo urged, “I'll be your eyes if you need me to be. I swear to you that I will guide you. Please, trust me.”

"I do trust you," Takumi swallowed, his voice quivering, "But without my bow I- I can't."

"You can," Leo whispered, "You're so strong. You can put all your faith in me and I will not let you down, I swear it."

"Okay," he relented, "Okay." He squeezed Leo's hand back, holding him tightly as Leo started to walk them from the room.

It was late autumn. Takumi could tell by the leaves crunching underfoot and the nip of the cold in the air when they got outside. His ears picked up everything they could because his eyes couldn't. It was like he was a child again, completely blind to the world with only his other senses to compensate.

He had been such a fearless child in the beginning, too carefree and excitable for his own good. His mother and siblings worried after him too much when he was young. It made him feel protected, and as long as they were looking out for him, he didn’t have to look out for himself.

When fear started coming into the picture, their worry had made a larger impact and he had slowed his joy. No one had guided him, just held him back, but he didn’t resent anyone for that.

But it was different from his childhood because Leo's hand was in his own, a solid reminder that he wasn't alone, he wasn't completely blind, he wasn't helpless. Leo guided him, held him and walked at his side rather than in front of him or behind him. They were equals. They were one.  

"This is my favorite time of year in Nohr," Leo said softly after a while into their walk, "In Hoshido, your seasons are very defined. Nohr doesn't quiet get a difference between springtime or summer, but in autumn, the leaves on the all the trees turn color, and it looks like everything is on fire before the winter comes to strip everything bare."

"I like spring in Hoshido," Takumi murmured, "The petals on the cherry blossom trees- they look like pure white, and they blow through the air all together." He heard the affection in the quiet sound that left Leo's throat when he spoke.

He relaxed slowly, still gripping Leo's hand tightly, but he let his shoulders drop a bit, forcing himself to breathe and breathe again. The cool Nohrian air entered his lungs and exited again, slow and easy. The world was dark whether his eyes were open or closed, but he knew of Leo's light whether he could see it right then or not. He knew Leo was bright enough to save him from whatever lurked in the dark.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked softly, his words nearly stolen away by a sudden wind, but Takumi caught them before they left, "I was a bit forceful, but I- I just want you to be unafraid."

"I'm fine with you at my side," Takumi admitted quietly. Leo's hand squeezed his own and when he kissed him, he could feel a smile on the other prince's lips.

* * *

Takumi learned Leo quickly.

Leo was cocky and intelligent, secretly soft and tender, and overwhelmingly possessive.

Leo kissed him like the world would end once their lips parted. He kissed nothing like he fought. He was calculated in every move on the battlefield, but when he kissed he was staking a claim. Takumi liked it. He liked the way Leo's hands gripped his hips. He liked the way Leo's fingers would cup and cradle his jaw with such tenderness but he would be kissed with such fire.

Leo was an enigma and Takumi only wanted more.

Leo gave him whatever he asked for. He was respectful but greedy, and when he was allowed to take he took and took until Takumi had nothing left that was his own and everything had become shared between them.

The first time they laid together in the same bed, Leo kissed him breathless. His lips were soft and skilled and his mouth tasted sweeter than his intentions. He had felt Leo's lips against his skin, kissing his neck and jaw, his tongue licking along his collar bones. Leo nipped and sucked marks into his skin, played him until he was gasping and moaning in the sheets.

He didn't mind the dark then. Leo was against him fully, pressed to him so wholly that he couldn't feel anything but Leo's overwhelming light.

"Can I touch you more?" Leo asked after stealing his breath. He couldn't speak so he just nodded desperately. Leo was so swift, quickly to push his clothes off his chest so he could lay waste to the new skin available to him. He felt Leo's teeth on his skin, his lips brushing the places he bit, his fingers stroking his sides so gently as opposed to the actions of his mouth.

"H-how are you- a-ah! How are you s-so good a-at this?" He had managed to gasp out. Leo only smiled against his skin before licking over a nipple, making him cry out once again.

"It's just _you_ ," Leo mouthed against his skin, "This is what you do to me." He rolled his hips down then and Takumi felt him, hard and aching against his own hips.

"Gods," he choked out, "A-again... Again!" Leo complied, pressing their hips together harder, grinding against him. Takumi couldn't help the gasps and moans falling from his lips, and he arched into Leo, desperate to feel more.

Leo's hands moved to his hair, tugging the ribbon to free it. He felt fingers stroking through his hair then and Leo kissed his forehead, tender once more in the heat of the moment.

"Can I ask you something?" Leo asked then, as if he wasn’t completely hard and still lightly grinding against him.

"N-now? Ah!"

"I see your point," Leo laughed, his hand moving lower to push Takumi's pants down enough to grab his cock, squeezing lightly and stroking him slowly.

"G-Gods! Leo!" Takumi gasped, throwing his head back, "Wh-what's your damn question?"

"Can you... Can you see yourself? Do you know what you look like?" Leo breathed, his voice husky and low in the dark of Takumi's head.

"K-kind of," he panted, "It- ahh! M-my bow doesn't work as well in- in the mirror... Wh-why?"

"You're the loveliest boy I've ever laid my eyes on," Leo whispered then, his hand still moving slowly, thumbing over the head of Takumi's cock, "You should see yourself. Your face is flushed so nicely, and your lips are all swollen and wet from kissing me."

"L-Leo-"

"Your skin is so nice, like porcelain, especially decorated with my marks," Leo doesn't let him protest, continuing on with his embarrassing assessment, "You're so beautiful when you moan for me. You're so beautiful right now. Do you like this? Do you like me touching you here?" He pressed against his tip again than and Takumi felt precum drooling him his cock, no doubt dirtying Leo's fingers.

"I-! I- Leo!"

"Do you want me to touch somewhere else?" Leo breathed, his hand slipping down, pushing Takumi's pants down to him thighs, "Here?" His fingers ghosted over his hole, slowly, carefully stroking the sensitive skin, "You're even pretty down here..."

"Leo!" Takumi heard his own voice sob, cracking with need, "Please-! Just- just touch me! I-I don't care where..."

"If you insist," Leo said and Takumi can hear the smirk on his lips. Leo shifted and Takumi heard the sound of cloth moving before he felt the wet heat of Leo's own cock pressed slick against his own.

"Oh Gods!" He cried out at the feeling, bucking his hips as Leo took both of them into his hand, stroking and grinding them together.

"Let me hear your pretty sounds, Takumi," Leo panted above him, "Come on, let me hear you."

He couldn't exactly quiet himself with the way Leo was touching him, stroking him, bringing him to the edge.

"S-so close," he moaned out, panting hard. He heard Leo breathing heavily above him and that only turned him on further, "Kiss me, kiss me," he begged. Leo's lips pressed to his own, his tongue slipping into his waiting mouth and he sobbed when he came hard, feeling the hot wetness of his own cum spilling against his skin. Leo broke the kiss then, gasping before he cried out himself, spilling onto Takumi's skin.

It was quiet aside for the sounds of their ragged breathing in the room but eventually Leo moved, slipping off the bed to fetch a clean cloth. Takumi's skin was oversensitive and flushed, but he let Leo wipe him clean anyway.

"Was that okay?" Leo asked when they were settled in the bed side-by-side, his fingers coming up gently stroke Takumi's cheek.

"Yeah," Takumi breathed, "It was really good."

"Good," Leo kissed him after, lips slow and gentle on his own, so different from only a few minutes earlier. He curled into Leo's side, skin pressed against skin, and Leo easily tucked him under his chin.

He could feel Leo's fingers stroking through his hair and it lulled him to sleep eventually, buried in Leo's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more ideas for oneshots planned for this UA but if you have any oneshot ideas I could incorporate or you just want to chat please come find me at tumble at... 
> 
> carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com
> 
> plz ignore the fact that I literally have like 6 posts I just made this tumblr like a hot minute ago
> 
> thank you for reading!!! <3 Kudos and comments make me really happy thank you thank you <3333


End file.
